The New Assassin: Nagisa x me
by AsaYuki
Summary: There is a new assassin in the class, he may seem nice at first but the entire class will soon see his true colours, will Nagisa be able to find his nice side? Will the new member of the assassination classroom be able to let Nagisa in to his life? Yaoi! Don't like don't read! I don't own the image or Assassination Classroom, All rights go to respective owners! Please review
1. Chapter 1

"Okay class today we will have another transfer student joining us, however this time he will have no mutations, no will they be a computer programmed to kill me, with that said please treat them the same as everyone else in the class" the yellow octopus creature announced to his class of young assassins as the classroom door slid open and a slender boy walked into the class, he looked at everyone as he stood at the front of the classroom. He had long lavender hair going down to the centre of his back tied back into a ponytail, and a girlish face, he had a bright blue eyes and a petite body similar to that of a young girl, in fact he looked exactly like a girl except the lack of breasts.]

"Urm sir I thought you said the transfer student was a 'he'? Why is this girl here?" one of the students inquired as everyone stared at the new member of their assassination classroom

The new student bowed to the class as he said in a girly voice "Hello everyone, my name is William, I'm pleased to meet you all and I hope we get along, it is as Korosensei said, I am a guy hehe so don't be fooled by my looks okay?" he stood up and did a pose similar to that of an idol. The entire class continued to look at him dumbfounded.

"Excellent now that is out of the way you should take your seat, now we don't have any spare at the moment so you are going to have to share with someone, is anyone willing to share with our new friend here?" Korosensei asked the class.

"Nagisa, how about you?" the octopus asked as a light blue haired boy stood up.

"M-me sir? Why me?" the small boy asked.

"Well I trust that you will help him with anything he may need help with and you are a good friend to everyone here so I'm sure you will make him feel welcome."

"Y-Yes sir" Nagisa sat back down and tried to make some room for the new student at his desk as he made his way next to Nagisa.

"So you're Nagisa? Nice to meet you hehe, let's be friends okay?" the new student giggled as he sat next to Nagisa. The octopus started the lesson soon after William had sat down, he decided to teach the class chemistry, writing equations on the board and asking the class to balance them in their text books, William was keeping up with the octopus even though the rest of the class except Okuda who were still way behind, after finishing William looked at Nagisa to see him struggling.

"Hey Nagisa do you want some help?" William asked Nagisa looking at the answers he had already written.

"Oh no thanks, you have your own work to….do…" Nagisa looked up from William's notes in disbelief as he had seen William had already finished. "H-How have you finished so quickly?!" Nagisa couldn't believe it, the only person that had ever kept up with Korosensei was Okuda and even she wasn't finished yet.

"Chemistry is a specialty of mine, as well as physics, biology, maths, modern languages well French and Spanish, home ec, and my English and Japanese grades aren't too bad either, but I especially love science and I hate PE but that's got to change since we are assassins huh?" William explained nonchalantly as he looked at Nagisa's notes thinking how best to explain how to balance the equations.

"I-if your grades are that good in so many subjects then what are you doing in Class E? surely you should be in the main building!" Nagisa raised his voice slightly getting the attention of a few students around them.

"let's just say I don't exactly agree with how things are done here, I mean they are hardly legal, the headmaster is promoting bullying and the forms of bullying I've seen are actually illegal, such as repeated harassment or intimidation, name calling and treats, also I don't know if it's the same here in Japan but in England where I grew up schools had to have an anti-discrimination policy by law, something this school seems to lack, so when I transferred and learnt of this the headmaster shipped me off here." William, told Nagisa and noticed a lot of stares from around the classroom, most of the class had stopped working and heard what he said, even Korosensei stopped and looked at him, William looked around and stopped at Korosensei "Am I to assume you didn't know Korosensei? Surely if you had you would have said something to the headmaster."

"W-Well o-of course I knew I just didn't want to cause trouble and risk getting fired, after all I'm here to teach this class and I can't risk getting fired" he turned purple and stuttered as he lied.

One of the students at the back of the classroom stood up and yelled at Korosensei "You octopus bastard! Stop lying, if you knew you would have stepped in, you've been making a mess of his 'educational ideology' since you got here, that's more likely to have gotten you fired than that!"

Another student looked at the student who had yelled at Korosensei "My, my Terasaka they're were some big words in that sentence, and you used them correctly, are you feeling okay?"

"Shut up Karma or do I have to make you?!" The Terasaka snapped "And you" he looked at William "How exactly do you know all this, not something a regular student would know, just who the hell are you?!"

William walked over to Terasaka and looked up at him "it's as Korosensei said, I'm a regular student just like you, well not just like you I'm more brains than brawn, you may be physically stronger than me, but there are some things you cannot win with physical strength alone, take assassination for example you may be stronger than your target but sometimes you just need to outsmart them" William whipped out his knife designed for killing Korosensei and pressed it to Terasaka's throat "Like so, you're stronger than me but yet I just assassinated you, lucky for you these are harmless to people, killing korosensei isn't something you can do…Terasaka is it? You should just give up" He looked into Terasaka's eyes and grinned as Terasaka stood there frozen "The way to kill Korosensei is to outsmart him, after all you cannot outrun him and he is a lot stronger than you" William removed the knife and started to walk back to his desk, but stopped after a few steps "I forgot to enlighten you as to how I knew all of this, I may be the same as you but I studied law at college as well as biology, sociology and psychology. I know many things, how to 'get away' with murder, all the vital parts of a human body, the human psyche, how they think and act in many situations and how people interact with one another, I don't know about you, but I think these will be very helpful against Korosensei" William walked back to his seat without a word, the entire class watching him.


	2. Chapter 2

The final bell rang signaling the end of the school day. William packed his stuff away and walked out of the class without paying anyone any attention. Nagisa packed his stuff hastily and ran out of the class to catch up with him.

"Hey wait up!" Nagisa called out as he caught up to his new classmate. William turned around and looked at him.

"Oh…it's you, what do you want Nagisa? Oh I guess you'll want your knife back" William held out the knife he had earlier held at Terasaka's throat.

"Wait that's my knife? When did you take it?" Nagisa asked not being able to believe William had able to take his knife without noticing.

"I saw it in the space under your desk and thought I would borrow it to make an example of that idiot Terasaka, I'm supposed to get my assassination tools tomorrow from Karasuma" William explained as he twirled the knife between his fingers waiting for Nagisa to take it.

"Oh…well next time do you think you could ask first? It's just I kind of need that to assassinate Korosensei." Nagisa reached out for the knife and took it from William.

"Sure thing, but I don't think I'll be needing it after tomorrow anyway" William slowly started to walk away "Oh and thanks for sharing your desk, I'd hate to share with a complete moron like Terasaka, if you ever need help with anything just let me know, as long as it isn't PE, okay? I'll be more than happy to help you" William turned around and giggled as he stuck his tongue out at Nagisa before walking home.

William sat in his bedroom brushing his hair, he thought about Nagisa and sighed "so that's the best the class has to offer? He doesn't look like much" he looked in the mirror "fair enough looks can be deceiving, none of them look like assassins but they are, and from what Karasuma told me they're all skilled, but in the end it won't matter Korosensei will die by my hand!" He grinned and grabbed a pair of scissors and threw them at an anime poster on the wall, the scissors pierced the poster through the anime character's head. He decided to sit at his desk and study, he may have been a star student and an assassin but he still had entrance exams at the end of the year and he aimed to get into one of the top schools in the country.

The next day William was walking to school thinking of ways to assassinate Korosensei "hmmm maybe if I got a spare knife from Karasuma and blended it, then cooked it into a food he likes I could get him that way, but he'd never fall for that…"

He arrived at school shortly after and got ready for first period, gym class "god I hate PE, fair enough in E class it's different so maybe I'll enjoy it" He walked outside to where everyone else was warming up and looked around for Nagisa. Nagisa turned up just as the school bell rung signaling the start of first period.

Everyone paired up and started to spar with each other to improve their hand-to-hand combat skills, William was paired with Nagisa, he grinned as he charged at Nagisa, tackled him to the ground and pinned him down "So much for the best in the class, I guess it was just a fluke" William laughed as he looked down at Nagisa who struggled under him "You're just as weak as the rest of this class, none of you are fit to assassinate the octopus! I'm the only one who can do it!" William yelled.

Nagisa lost it and flipped them over, he flipped William onto his stomach, wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned back cutting Williams supply of oxygen off, William started to get lightheaded and his vision started getting hazy. "G-get off me you psycho!" William flailed around trying to shake Nagisa off of him.

William started to lose consciousness and stopped flailing, Karasuma ran over to the pair and pulled Nagisa off of William, William gasped for air and spluttered as he turned to lay on his back.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you're a psycho!" William yelled as he sat up and rubbed his neck and looked up at Nagisa, William looked into Nagisa's eyes and noticed slight tears, he began to think he went too far saying he was the only one that was able to kill korosensei especially when he was beaten.

"Listen Nagisa I'm sorry I said all that…you're not as weak as these guys, you beat me, maybe I can't kill korosensei on my own, would you…would you be my friend and help me kill him? I'll teach you maths and science and you can teach me assassination, how does that sound?"

Nagisa looked down at William and smiles as he wiped his eyes "We need to work together to beat the octopus, no matter how strong you are you can't beat him on your own, let's all work together, me, you, Karma, Terasaka, Kayano, everyone in our assassination classroom"

William smiled back at Nagisa and nodded "Yes, let's kill the octopus together!"

Nagisa held his hand out and helped William to his feet "I'm sorry about almost making you pass out, I just lost it, you were just so cocky and underestimated us, we all worked so hard to become better assassins and you just…you put us all down"

"I'm sorry Nagisa, I just…I just want to kill the octopus…" William sighed and looked down "I've got to kill him"

 **Why does William need to kill korosensei? Unfortunately, you won't find out any chapter soon but if you keep reading in the future you'll eventually find out. Please review and if you liked it follow and favorite to keep up to date, this will be William x Nagisa in the future, I'm going to build up the relationship as a mutual respect for strength for now though, thanks for reading everyone :)**


	3. Sorry guys

Sorry I've not updated in so long, I am busy at college and am also suffering from writer's block, writing stories was never a strong suit of mine, but if you have any ideas I'm more than happy to hear them.


End file.
